


An Alien and a Demigoddess

by fan_girlish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: (I know who am I?), F/F, Funny, also sort of mixing comic and movie / tv canon, but just go with me here, just FYI, look it's kind of crack?, maybe? - Freeform, no angst here friends, this is just a short little piece of fluff, you can be the judge of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_girlish/pseuds/fan_girlish
Summary: Kara takes Diana home to meet Clark. The only problem is… they already seem to know each other?or, the super cracky fic where Kara and Diana somehow don't realize they're each dating another superhero.





	An Alien and a Demigoddess

Kara wasn’t nervous. Nervous had happened when she brought her girlfriend over to dinner with Alex and Maggie, sitting through them giving her the third degree. (Which had gone…surprisingly well, actually. She’d somehow managed to outdrink both Maggie and Alex, a true feat.) Nervous had happened when she’d invited her to her first game night—the first she hadn’t had to miss because of business trips—to meet all the Super Friends. Nervous had happened taking her home to meet Eliza for the first time over thanksgiving.

 

So was Kara nervous? No. She was absolutely and entirely the epitome of cool.

 

“Kara?” Diana spoke her name with the sound of a gentle smile, her cheeks dimpling as Kara startled and turned to look at her.

 

“Hmmm?” Kara said, easy and relaxed.

 

“If you wish to break that bottle, you could have just tossed it from the window.” Her eyes flickered down to the bottle of cabernet in Kara’s clenched fist, the bottle Kara was maybe, possibly, at risk of shattering.

 

She loosened her grip and the bottle let out a slightly ominous groan. She looked up at her girlfriend sheepishly.

 

“You’re nervous,” Diana said, taking Kara’s hand in hers.

 

“No,” Kara said instantly, then corrected. “Maybe a little.”

 

The elevator dinged, letting them out on the fourteenth floor.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Diana told her. “If your cousin is anything like the rest of your family, I’m sure he will be wonderful.”

 

“Yeah, but he can be a little…” Kara tried to think of the right word. “Overprotective,” she finally settled on.

 

They walked down the hall to Clark and Lois’ apartment. It had been a while since Kara had visited them here in Metropolis—at least long enough to stop by their home—but she still knew the way. And anyway, she and Clark had decided in the past few months to start having non-superhero related get togethers at least once a month. So of course, he had insisted Kara bring her girlfriend over for dinner once she finally admitted she was seeing someone.

 

Kara was fully expecting him to bust out the third degree, superman pose and all. No matter how many times Kara reminded him she was—technically-older, he always felt the need to play the role of protective, big cousin.

 

They stopped in front of the door, and Diana gave her an encouraging smile. Kara took a deep breath and knocked.

 

Clark opened the door with that wide, familiar smile that never failed to warm Kara’s heart.

 

“Clark, I’d like you to meet my girl—” Kara started to say, but then Clark’s eyes reached the object of Kara’s sentence and affection, and he froze. He blinked. Once. Twice. Again.

 

“Diana?!” he exclaimed.

 

Kara looked over at her girlfriend, who looked surprised, though much more composed than her cousin. “Clark?” she said. 

 

“Kara?!” Clark’s voice came out strangled and desperate.

 

 “You two…know each other?” Kara asked, feeling bewildered and like she was definitely missing something.

 

Clark was turning an uncomfortable shade of red and spluttering awkwardly. “ _You_ two know each other?!” 

 

“Of course we know each other; we’re dating!” Kara reminded him, still trying to figure out how her girlfriend and her cousin could know each other without her realizing it.

 

Diana was biting her bottom lip in contemplation, or maybe barely concealed amusement.

 

“ _This_ is the cousin you spoke of?” she asked, turning to fully face Kara. Diana’s head tilted, just adorably enough to almost distract Kara from her next question. “Kara, why did you never tell me you’re an alien?”

 

Kara blanched. She glanced over to Clark to gauge his reaction, but he still seemed to be processing Diana’s appearance. “I’m not an—alien? –what, pshh, no,” Kara said, stumbling over her excuses before giving up with a sigh. It was no use. She knew that look Diana was giving her now too well. It was her _don’t lie to me, I know better_ look. “How did you know?”

 

Diana gestured toward Clark. “You are Kal-El’s cousin, therefore you must be Kryptonian, too.”

 

“Oh, right,” said Kara, nodding. Then the words caught up with her. “Okay, wait, no. I’m confused.”

 

“Kal-El is Kryptonian,” Diana explained. “You are his cousin—by blood, you told me—and so you are Kryptonian too, yes?”

 

“Yeah, that’s…true,” said Kara. The other Kryptonian in question was still too busy opening and closing his mouth to provide any more context. “But how do you know Clark’s—I mean, how do you know _Kal_ is Kryptonian?” she asked, then turned to Kal before Diana could answer. “ _How does she know you’re Kryptonian?_ ”

 

“I knew him as Superman first,” Diana said, and Clark just nodded.

 

“Okay, but…how do you two know each other?” Kara asked, frowning slightly.

 

Diana said, “The Justice League,” at the same time as Clark said, “We dated.” Diana turned her gaze on him, and he blanched slightly, full on Clark Kent, fumbling and all. “Briefly—I mean, we dated briefly.” He pulled at his collar. “Oh, God.”

 

Kara’s brow furrowed, trying not to fixate too much on the fact that her girlfriend had maybe had a thing with her cousin—and all the ew that went with it.

 

Diana noticed her expression and reached over to squeeze her arm. “Very brief,” she assured her.

 

“Comforting,” Kara told her with a wry smile. “Wait, the Justice League?”

 

Diana nodded, waiting for the pieces to fall into place. Kara looked her girlfriend up and down—something she was allowed to do, thank you very much—at her six-foot athletic frame, at her perfectly flowing hair, at the intelligent sparkle of her eyes. Imagined that very, very exceptional figure in something less _going to meet the family_ and a little more _warrior princess_. After all, there was only one person Kara knew about Clark mentioning briefly having dated from the Justice League.

 

And suddenly it all clicked into place. 

 

 “You’re Wonder Woman?” squeaked Kara. Diana nodded with an amused glint in her eyes.

 

Wonder Woman. She was standing next to Wonder Woman. She was dating Wonder Woman. The Princess of Themyscira. The Defender of Truth and Justice. The demigoddess, warrior princess.

 

“You’re Wonder Woman,” Kara repeated.

 

“Yes, Kara,” Diana said with a smile. “And you’re Supergirl.”

 

Clark was clutching a hand over his eyes and leaning against the doorframe so hard it was beginning to creak. “How are you two just now figuring this out?” he groaned.

 

“Well, there was some question about gentleness during—”

 

“Diana,” Clark said weakly, the word coming out almost as a plea. 

 

There was a mischievous glint in Diana’s eyes, but she just shrugged and turned back to Kara with a small smile on her face.

 

The smile faded slightly when Kara didn’t say anything, worrying, perhaps, that dating her cousin’s ex might be proving too much for her. “Kara?” she asked.

 

Kara looked up at her in awe. “I’m meeting Wonder Woman.”

 

“We’re dating,” Diana reminded her with a soft laugh.

 

“Yeah, no, I mean, I know,” Kara said, blushing deeply. “Still. I can’t believe I’m _dating_ Wonder Woman.”

 

“I can’t believe I’ve seen Supergirl naked,” Diana returned with a wry smirk. Kara blush deepened, but she returned the look, almost forgetting anything else for a moment before Clark let out a painful choking sound.

 

“Diana, she’s my little cousin!” Clark face had turned an uncomfortable shade of red. He looked like he might be about to have a stroke right there in the doorway.

 

Diana just smirked. Kara said, “Hey, I changed your diapers! You’re _my_ little cousin.”

 

That made Diana laugh, and she took Kara’s hand with a smile.

 

Clark looked back and forth between them for a moment before looking up to the sky for strength. “Would you two like to come in?” he asked finally, more to the ceiling than then. 

 

“Of course,” Diana said gracefully. 

 

Kara patted her cousin’s shoulder as they passed. “Thanks, Kal,” she whispered, pleasantly aware that the tables had been turned and now this was going to be a very long night for him instead of her.

 

She was looking forward to wheedling a lot of Justice League stories about Kal out of Diana. Superman’s Greatest Hits and Screw-ups. It was going to be a very fun night.

 

“We brought wine,” Kara called over her shoulder, holding up the still intact bottle of cab. Those seemed to be the magic words to summon Lois, because she appeared in the living room. Honestly, that woman loved alcohol almost as much as Alex.

 

 “Oh, Kara, Diana, you made it!” she said, coming over to give both of them hugs—and somehow it didn’t surprise Kara in the slightest that even Lois Lane couldn’t hold a grudge against one of Clark’s exes when that ex was Diana. “I ordered Vietnamese—I hope that’s okay—it should be here in about half an hour.”

 

“You knew about this?” Clark asked, rounding on her in disbelief.

 

“What, about Supergirl and Wonder Woman being together?”

 

Clark just blinked at her. Lois shrugged. “I think they make a cute couple,” she said, barely bothering to hide her laugh as Clark blustered.

 

“Besides, with Kara to keep her busy, I don’t have to worry about the fact that you dated Wonder Woman before me.” She winked at Diana who laughed quietly, all of them getting probably a bit too much enjoyment out of Clark’s overt discomfort. But, hey, girls had to stick together, right?

 

“Come on, Smallville,” said Lois, grabbing him by the forearm and dragging him toward the kitchen. “Let’s go dig out the alien alcohol for you and the other superheroes. I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”

 

As soon as they were out of the room, Kara rounded on Diana, poking her playfully in the side even as she glared at her. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me who you are! You owe me an ice cream,” said Kara.

 

“Are you forgetting we both lied?” Diana asked her, the edges of her mouth twitching up into that smirk Kara adored.

 

Kara considered that. “Okay, we both owe each other an ice cream.”

 

Diana looped her arm through Kara’s. “That is a deal I believe I can agree to.”

 

They walked into the apartment, Diana silently making a bet with herself about how many times she could make Kal-El blush before the night was through.

 

With Kara as her willing accomplice, they lost track very quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> The number of times I had to go back and correct myself from "Clarke" to "Clark" in this fic is ridiculous. And I grew up on Smallville! Clearly, Clexa has ruined me.


End file.
